preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mumbai Sky Tower
For the casino & resort, see Mumbai Sky Tower (location). |next= }} "Mumbai Sky Tower" is the second episode of the second season of Preacher, and the twelfth episode overall. It aired on June 26, 2017. Synopsis Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy track a lead from Heaven; who the Cowboy is and why he's attempting to kill them.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-mumbai-sky-tower/EP023903660018?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower - Zap2it] Plot The Saint of Killers fires his gun at Jesse, though a truck gets in the way, killing the driver. The truck spins out of control and crashes into the Saint of Killers. Gun-toting conventioneers check out the commotion. As the Saint emerges from the wreckage, Jesse commanded the conventioneers to stop the Saint. They opened fire but nothing, not even a grenade launcher harmed the Saint as he slaughtered the conventioneers. Jesse tells Tulip they need to leave, but Tulip is in shock watching the news of Annville's destruction. After the TV was shot, the three manage to barely escape the Saint's wrath yet again. At a gas station, Tulip is still down on the news of Annville. Cassidy then recalled seeing Fiore on a commercial as "The Amazing Ganesh", believing he could be of great help. A few days earlier, a flashback reveals that Fiore was picked up by a Mumbai Sky Tower bus. Fiore made attempts to commit suicide but always reinvigorated. Eventually, he publicly commit suicide and catches the eyes of many when he reinvigorated. He then quickly gained fame as "The Amazing Ganesh". Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy arrive at the Mumbai Sky Tower. Jesse and Cassidy met up with Fiore when Tulip continued to reel on Annville. Fiore explains he was the one who hired the Saint of Killers to destroy Genesis. Fiore then dared Jesse to use Genesis to make him call off the Saint, causing Jesse to realize how the Saint keeps fining them. Jesse reveals God is missing but Fiore didn't seem to care. Cassidy told Jesse he can change Fiore's mind within two hours and forty-five minutes. Jesse joins a mourning Tulip, who suggests they get a room. The two make love and Jesse insists they get married so Tulip would once again have family. Though slamming the idea at first, she reluctantly agrees. Fiore returns to his room and finds Cassidy. Cassidy lifts Fiore's spirit with a plethora of drugs, though he initially killed Fiore by overdosing him with heroin. The two spend the next hours horse-playing around the room. Jesse and Tulip go to the hotel wedding chapel, where they receive a beeper to alert them when it’s their turn. Tulip notices a man from her past. She abruptly leaves Jesse, claiming she needs to change her shirt. Tulip followed the man back but eventually loses him. At the bar, Frank Patel raves to Jesse about music as salvation. This eventually leads Jesse to believe God may be in New Orleans. Cassidy then returned and informs Jesse that he convinced Fiore to call off the Saint. Gary surprises Tulip at the door of her room. Gary says that Viktor has been looking for her and starts to call Viktor. Tulip knocks the phone out of Gary's hand and a fight ensues. While Gary initially over powered her, Tulip bashed his head with her beeper. Jesse waits for Tulip at the chapel. Jesse asked if it was alright to use Genesis after the Saint has been called off but Fiore reminds Jesse that Genesis isn't a toy. When Tulip returned, she calls off the marriage, telling her as long as they love each other, marriage isn't important. Cassidy and Fiore say their goodbye. Jesse reveals to Fiore they are heading to New Orleans, based on the fact that God loves jazz. Jesse commanded Fiore to find peace before driving off. The Saint later approaches Fiore in his dressing room. Fiore asserts that Jesse can't be trusted with Genesis and orders the Saint to keep hunting Jesse. He asks the Saint for one final job - to permanently kill him during a performance. After Fiore is shot on stage by the Saint, the crowd boo's after he never returned. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Michael Beasely as Gary *Vik Sahay as Frank Patel Co-Starring *John Jabaley as In Shock Conventioneer *Cooper Dodson as Make A Wish Kid *Shawn Mousavi as Hindu Priest *Shawn Halliday as Nearby Guy *Annie Jacob as Hostess *James Cusimano as Mumbai Bar Patron *Betsy Holt as Casino Whore Trivia *Cassidy made references to pop-culture, including Terminator and Lord of the Rings. *This is the first episode in the show's new Monday time slot. *Fiore's decent into alcohol, drugs, and women is a reference to Fiore and DeBlanc's fall in the comics. References